


Protection

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo likes to choke Mitaka</p><p>Techie doesn't like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

“Leave him alone!”

Kylo was startled out of his concentration, dropping Mitaka to the ground as Techie ran forward to kneel beside the choking man. “…you have no power here,” he grumbled.

“If you don’t want me to leak your comms to everyone onboard then you’ll leave!” Techie hissed. He pulled Mitaka into a hug, watching as Kylo stormed out. It was only then that he relaxed his grip and turned to the other, running a comforting hand over his throat. “Doph?” he asked.

“I…I’m okay…” Mitaka croaked. He accepted Techie’s help to onto his feet, wincing as he coughed once again.

Techie cupped Mitaka’s face between his hands, looking him over as his pupils rapidly changed size, scanning him. “Come. I’ll have some tea and honey made for you,” he softly promised.

Mitaka smiled and kissed him gratefully on the lips. “Thank you.”


End file.
